In case
by SuperCrys
Summary: As Lena sat across her desk from Kara, answering questions in a professional manner she couldn't help but let her mind float back to when she and Kara would sit inches apart on her office couch, eating doughnuts and laughing, when Lena did not have to bother about filtering her words, trusting Kara.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I had to write this little piece. I'm a tad annoyed with Kara after seeing a clip of her yelling at Alex (I haven't watched the new EP a yet) anddidn't mean to put that in here but it just happened.**

There were awkward moments. Many. Although Lena did not seem to take much notice. Her attention was somewhere else.

As Lena sat across her desk from Kara, answering questions in a professional manner she couldn't help but let her mind float back to when she and Kara would sit inches apart on her office couch, eating doughnuts and laughing, when Lena did not have to bother about filtering her words, trusting Kara.

"Miss Luthor?"

Kara snapped her back to reality.

"Excuse me?" Lena asked.

"I asked about your opinion on the-"

"This is pathetic," Lena blurted.

Kara's crinkled her brow.

"Last week you made a statement that contradicts-."

"I'm not talking about Maxwell Lord's new tech, I'm talking about you... About us."

Kara stiffened.

"You have to make an appointment with Jess to see me, we call each other by our last names, we sit at my desk for the interview and neither of us are eating something sugary."

Kara was silent for a few moments, then spoke softly. "I'm trying, Lee."

"Yesterday I found those photo booth pictures that we had spent hours looking for. They were in the pocket of the jeans I wore that night. They're all faded from the washer, I can barely just make out your face, but it's still so beautiful, we were so... In love."

Kara bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"It hit me, Kara. It hit me so hard that I almost didn't come into work today, but Jess reminded me that you'd be coming in today. I forced myself out of your favourite jacket, you know the one i bought for you, with the House of El crest on it. You always said you felt at home wearing the crest, even if it was just supposed to be fan merchandise. It smells like you and I always felt at home around you, but the only thing better than your memory is seeing you again."

"You still have that?" Kara's voice cracked at the end of her sentence.

Lena felt the tears begin to escape her eyes. "Yeah, I-I keep it just in case, you know. Just in case you change your mind, in case you miss what you had before, incase you don't find what you're looking for..."

"Lena..."

"I keep it just in case you want to come home."

"I'm...Lee, I'm not coming back."

Lena nodded, wiping the tears find her eyes.

"I know, Kara. I know that one day, eventually I have to let it all go. I know. But I still keep it just in case..."

Kara shook her head and stood up.

"Thank you Miss Luthor, for your time, I think I have what I need."

"Don't go, Kara." Lena pleaded.

Kara looked up at Lena angrily. "Lena, I cannot sit here and listen to you continue on about how broken you are. You brought this upon yourself. You hurt me, you broke your promise, you showed me that you are the person I was always warned about but believed you were better. I fought for you, but I guess the saying is true, you never can trust a Luthor."

"I created the tech that saved this planet. You were the one who made the decision to turn it on."

"It goes deeper than that, Lee! You let us get close while I was in a relationship. Then you sent my boyfriend into space!"

"You wanted it too, Kara. You told me you were in love with me! He never treated you right. You knew that, you were just too afraid of coming out, you were too afraid of other opinions. You were only in it for the alien sex with him. I did not mean to send him away from earth. I was fooled."

"Fuck you, Lena!"

Tears were running down both their cheeks like waterfalls.

"I am still in love with you, Kara," Lena said, lowering her voice. "I want you back, but you have to accept what happened or we will continue to act like strangers until we become them."

"I'm never going to come back to you."

Lena felt her heart break into a million pieces, as Kara stormed out of her office.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I know that was pretty rough. Here's me trying to fix it. Also i forgot to say that this story is inspired by Demi Lovato's song - In case. Please forgive me for the mistakes in here and in the past chapter, I accidentally deleted word and now everything is messy. I don't know if i should continue this or not, let me know what you want to see or if you think this should stay the end?/strong

(19:46)  
Jess: Answer your phone?  
Kara: I already told you that i want nothing to do with Lena.  
Jess: What if there were something wrong with her? Would you still ignore my calls?  
Kara: What's wrong with her?  
Kara: Is she okay?  
Jess: Her heart is broken, that's what is wrong.  
Kara: Stop calling me, Jessica.  
Kara locked her cellphone's screen and focused on Alex and Maggie, the couple were focused on sharing their wedding plans with the group. Kara tried to act interested but all she could think about was getting home. She had tried to be a supportive sister to Alex, but the last couple of months had been hard on her. She was happy for her sister and Maggie, she truly was, but their happiness seemed to refect the lack of hers. She had lost Mon-El and Lena in a period of one month. She could deal with losing Mon-El, after all he had lied to her about who he was for almost a year. She knew she could move on from him, but she still needed time to grieve. Unfortunately, Lena had confronted her during that time which led Kara to say some horrible words to her, to blame her. Kara had been in so much pain that it caused her to lose control. It had almost as through she were under the influence of Red Kryptonite... but she was not. It proved to her that she was not as powerful as she liked to belive. A powerful person would never destroy the person they loved most because of the hurt she felt for a person she loved less. Realising that she loved Lena more filled her with more guilt than she'd ever felt before. She lashed out at Lena because she was in love with her. Now, nothing would be the same. Lena would never forgive her for what she'd said. Kara hated herself more each day for what she'd done. She led Lena to believe that she loved her. She told Lena that she belived in her. Then she ruined it all over a boy. Alex cleared her throat, grabbing Kara's attention. "You okay, Kar?"  
Kara faked a smile, "Uh-huh."  
Alex nodded toward the entrace of the bar, "I think someone is here fpor you."  
Kara turned to find Jess standing awkwardly at the door, looking around the bar, almost terrified of the aliens she saw. "What are you doing here?" Kara asked angrily as she aproached Lena's assistant.  
Jess straightened and looked kara in the eye, she took a deep breath then said strnly, "I need to speak with you."  
"How many times must i tell you-"  
"Right now!" Kara wanted to roll her eyes but Jess pulled her outside the bar into the dark ally.  
"Listen to me!" Jess started to raise her voice. "Fine," Kara huffed.  
"I am not going to be that assistant who stands on the side lines and pretends she is clueless about her boss's personal life, I know. I also happen to care about Lena. I know what you did to her, and screw you for that! Lena has done nothing but try to help this city. She is nothing like her family, she is not evil, you are so wrong. Now, you will march to her apartment and apologise to her."  
Kara laughed, Jess reminded her a lot of herself when she was Cat's assistant and Lena's best friend. "If you care about her so much why don't you date her?"  
Jess's confident posture changed and sadness overtook her face. "I am happily married, my wife and i just adopted a little boy. I love the two of them more than anything."  
"Okay, so what does your family have to do with me?"  
"I can't afford to lose my job, i can't follow Lena across the country either. You need to fix this. Lena is making a public announcement tomorrow morning then everything ill be set in motion. She'll move to D.C."  
Kara bit her lip. She felt a rush of guilt run through her body, similar to the guilt she felt over Mon-El. "She can't."  
"I've tried my best to stop her, all she does in reply is offer me a referal letter and promise to pay my salary each month until oi find something that pays as well. I don't want her money for nothing. I want to work for it, for her."  
Kara's eyes filled up with tears. She had already lost Lena, but the thought of her being gone forever broke Kara's heart. "I'll go," Kara whispered.  
"Good, hurry." Jess smiled and turned to leave, as she headed toward her car she heard the sound of Kara shooting into the air.  
Kara stood outisde Lena's apartment for twenty minutes, calling her name and knocking. Kara could see her sitting on her couch, a bottle of scotch in her hand... She refeused to open the door.  
Finally Kara gave up and flew around the back and through the window. Lena sighed expectantly but said nothing.  
"Lena, you can't leave National City."  
Lena rolled her eyes. "I can and I will."  
Kara walked toward her and gestured to the couch, "May I sit?"  
Lena shrugged and Kara took a seat. Lena refused to look at her, her eyes were focused on the laptop infront of her and the scotch in her hand. Kara sat awkwardly, watching her for a few minutes before lifting the laptop and placing it on the cofee table. She knew she wouldn't win with the alcohol. "What do you want?" Lena finally asked.  
"Your forgiveness, " Kara answerd simpily.  
Lena laughed. "You haven't even apologised yet."  
Kara got off of the couch and knelt in front of Lena. Lena's eyes widened in surprise. Kara took Lena's fee hand in hers. "Lena Luthor, i have done a terrible thing. I broke your heart and made you feel guilty for it, I didn't help you when you asked for my help and blamed you for the invasion. I broke my promise and told you you had become the person you feared. I blamed you for banishing Mon-El when I made the last decision. I was too afraid to come out of the closet so i stayed with the man who hurt me more thahn he loved me. I lied and told you wi would never come back to you, becasue here i am, back, on my knees and asking for your forgiveness for att the terrible things i have done to you when you did nothing but love me, and protect this city. Please forgive me, Lena?"  
Lena allowed her tears to fall from her eyes. She let go of Kara's warm hands and took a sip of her scotch. "Is that all you want, my forgiveness?"  
"No, I want you to cancel your plans to leave National City. What about the childrens hospital and everything else you have built here for the benefit of the people in this city? What about the people who care about you?"  
"Technology is a wonderful thing, Kara, and so is money. I can employ people to take care of those things, and the people who love me and call, text or video call me. It's as simple as that."  
"Do you love this city?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean do you love it?"  
Lena nodded, "Yeah, i mean, it is where i built my sucess."  
"So why leave it?"  
"Bacause this is also where I fell in love, and I can't go a day without this city reminding me of my broken heart."  
Kara frowned and allolwed a tear to escape her eye. "I'm so sorry, Lee."  
Lena took another sip of her scotch then placed it on her coffee table, beside her laptop and wrapped her arms around Kara who then collaped againt her body. "I forgive you, Kara."  
"Thank you," Kara mumbled against her shoulder. The two women stayed in that posoition, in each others arms, crying until Lena turned the Tv. They sat on the couch, cuddled together, watching Titanic until they drifted off to sleep. Lena didn't want to think about her life and the decisions she needed to make. She just wanted to be in the night. She just wanted to be close to Kara.


End file.
